Sweet Revenge
by xraescully
Summary: Comes after Table Dancing, want more, let me know!


TITLE: Sweet Revenge

AUTHOR: xraescully

EMAIL: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: M

Category: S/H

Keywords: MSR

Spoilers: None

Summary: Chapter 2 of Table Dancing. After Scully's surprise, Mulder seeks a little revenge.

Disclaimer: not mine, wish they were, don't sue me; I've got nothing in my pockets.

XXXXXX

I knew Scully was going out to the bar with some of her friends from the Academy tonight. And I knew they were going to a bar called Tony's. And I knew that Tony's was a male strip club. I knew all this because I was eavesdropping on her telephone call. And there was one little detail that Scully didn't know. I knew Tony and Tony owed me a favor. And I was still seeking revenge for a little stunt that Scully pulled on my desk about a month ago.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining that she danced on my desk; I'm just the kind of guy that gets embarrassed easily. Especially when the woman he wants more than anything is practically stripping on his desk and his boss walks in on the fun. And not only that, but she pretends like it never happened. So, what's a guy to do but get revenge? Sweet revenge.

So, while Scully was running a report to Skinner, I made a phone call. "Hey Tony, its Fox Mulder. I'm good, how are you?" I made small talk for a few moments then got to the point. "Listen, about that favor that you owe me. There's a lady coming to your bar tonight and I want to surprise her with a little lap dance. Can you set me up?" I was hanging up the phone as Scully walked back into the office. I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"What's so funny, Mulder?"

"Oh, nothing really." She shook her head and picked up her briefcase.

"Well, then. If nothing else, I'm going to head home then."

"Have a nice night, Scully. See you in the morning." She said goodbye and walked out the door. I finished up the paperwork I was filling out and made the short trip to Tony's. He met me at the bar.

"So, Mulder, who's this lady?" He handed me a beer.

"It's actually my partner. Her name is Scully. She's a little red head; ass to die for and she can move her hips. Anyway, one day she comes into work, no warning of what she is going to do next. Slips a CD into the CD player, pushes play, and does a dirty little dance on my desk.

"I'm telling you, I wanted to jump out of my chair, slam her onto the desk and fuck her brains out. But, the boss walks in and sees the little dance. She comes up with some bullshit story and leaves it at that. Not another word about it since. So, I wanted a little revenge, something to tell her I still remember, and to embarrass her a little in front of some of her friends. So, here I am." I took a swig from the bottle.

"Well, I think we can handle a little dance for the lady." Tony said, taking a drink from his beer. "Come on back here with me. We'll get you an outfit and some music and work on your moves a little."

I followed him back to the dressing room. "Adrian, this is Fox Mulder, he's going to have a spot tonight. I want you to help him with whatever he needs. Outfits, music, whatever."

"Sure thing Tony."

At around ten o'clock, Tony came to the dressing room and said he thought that Scully was there. I took a peek out of the crowd, and sure enough she was sitting at a table near the stage. "Her and her friends have each had two beers. You ready for this?" I shook my head. I was ready as I was going to be.

The music stopped and I could see Tony up on stage with a microphone in his hand. There was a chair sitting in the middle of the stage. "Can I have your attention everyone?" Everyone got quiet and looked toward Tony. "I'm Tony, and thank you all for coming tonight. But, we've had a slight change in schedule tonight. Unfortunately Adrian will not be dancing tonight," there was a slight moan of disappointment that went through the crowd, "but, we have a little something special lined up."

"I need a Dana Scully to come up here with me." Everyone started looking around for a Dana Scully. I could see her. Her face was bright red and she was shaking her head, looking at her friends asking them what they had done. They all looked as confused as her. "I see you right there Dana. Come on up here." Her friends started pushing her toward the stage. "All right, I need you to sit back and relax and enjoy the show."

Tony walked off stage as Scully sat nervously awaiting the show. The music started and she looked around the stage. I walked up behind her wearing a baseball uniform. The hat was pulled down over my eyes and the pants were tighter that normal. I carried a bat in my right hand. As soon as everyone saw me walk out the yelling started. I came up behind her and touched her neck then walked past her. The words to the song started as I stopped in front of her. It was a song called 'Pussy' by Lords of Acid. Adrian picked it out.

I acted like I was coming up to bat in a game. I turned to the side, did the famous Babe Ruth point at Scully and got in batting position. All the woman screamed. I threw the bat to Tony on the side of the stage and walked up to Scully. I started slowly unbuttoning my shirt. She still hadn't realized that it was me. I threw my shirt at one of her friends then faced the audience again. I started on my pants, throwing my belt in the other direction and bending down in front of Scully. She got a full view of my ass in a pair of bikini underwear with FBI printed all over them. I had them specially made earlier in the week when I planned this.

I turned around to face her and pulled the cap off my head. She had a look of shock on her face when she saw me. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack. When she came to, I was working my way around her. She was giving me a deadly look that I knew well, but I wasn't giving this up. I put one leg up on the chair and gave her the best lap dance I could. After a while, she actually got into it a little. Before the dance was over, I pulled her off the chair, took her leather jacket off her and threw it to her table.

She was wearing leather pants and a black sleeveless turtle neck. I put one hand on her ass and the other behind her neck and held her close. For the last few seconds of the song, she stared into my eyes and did a little rendition of "Dirty Dancing" for the audience. The song ended, I let go of her, bowed, and walked off the stage. I heard Tony on the microphone thanking Scully and the audience. I hurried and got dressed. I finished just as he was introducing me.

"Ladies, let me introduce to you, The Babe, Special Agent Fox Mulder." I came out and got a standing ovation, except for Scully. She looked like she was going to shoot me. I walked down to the table where she was sitting, where all her friends, there were four of them, told me good job.

"Aw, come on Scully, you should be happy."

"Mulder, I'm going to kill you. What the hell was that?"

"Would you mind ordering me a beer?" I asked the tall blond standing next to me. She shook her head, and I pulled Scully away into a corner.

"I like you in those pants, Agent Scully."

"Don't change the subject Mulder."

"That was a lap dance, for you. Tony owed me a favor, and I wanted a little revenge." She looked a little confused.

"Revenge for what, Mulder?" I smiled.

"Your little dance on my desk a while back. You didn't think I would just forget about it did you?"

"Mulder, that was because you walked in on me singing and made fun." She seemed to loosen up a little bit. "This was insane, Mulder. One of the most insane things you've ever done."

"Well, Scully, I hope you enjoyed the show, because I sure enjoyed yours." With that he kissed her on the cheek and started to walk away. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

END


End file.
